¡Al infinito y más allá!
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Porque su amistad duraría al infinito y más allá, y, aunque sus mentes la olvidaran, sus corazones siempre la recordarían... ¡Viñeta! [Posible Semi- AU y OC] -¡Denle una oportunidad! D: ¡Desde ya gracias por los reviews y demás!
**¡Al infinito y más allá!**

 **Disclaimer:** Codename: Kids Next Door, ni sus personajes, me pertenece, ni tampoco la imagen. Lo único mío es este fic, y, de momento, "Candy".~

 **Advertencia/ Aclaraciones:** Puede que esto me haya quedado semi-AU (Semi-Universo Alterno) porque ciertamente no recuerdo si la última en irse fue No. 3 (para mí por lo menos quedo así) y leí por ahí que Kuki quedo como líder por lo cual hace a mi "hipótesis" más ¿Fuerte? Si bien, algo así :v y también creería que agregue un OC. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise~

* * *

 _—¡Al infinito y más allá!_

 _-Buzz Lightyear._

 _~•|~•|~•|~•|~•|~•|•~|_

La dulce chica de cabellos largos y negros suspiró, paseando una vez más por el gran e imponente cuartel que representaba el del Sector V, aquel que había sido testigo de sus mejores y peores momentos, cuando reía a carcajadas con los antiguos miembros de su Sector - del cuál ahora ella era líder - o cuando al estar mal se consolaban unos a los otros.

 _Porque era un equipo, y eso hacían los equipos, en las buenas y en las malas se apoyaban entre sí._

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, que no era muy característica de ella, número tres observaba con atención cada rincón de la gigantesca casa del árbol, acariciando con añoranza cada cosa a su paso, los muebles, las armas, suspirando con desgano, con tristeza mientras saludaba a sus nuevos compañeros de equipos - que ciertamente no eran tan nuevos, a excepción de no.364*, una chiquilla que era una mezcla de dulzura e inteligencia - los cuales le devolvían el saludo de forma enérgica pero triste a la vez.

 _Había llegado el momento: Kuki Sanban, no.3, actual líder del Sector V, había cumplido ese día 13 años._

Había llegado la hora de que la niña del gran buzo verde, y amante de los _monos-arcoíris_ cumpliera su última misión: Ser destituida al pasar por la mejorada maquina borra memoria. Maquina cual había sido hecha por Hoagie, meses antes de que Abby fuera destituida, luego de que Nigel se fuera a esa larga misión espacial, y ciertamente, aún a Kuki le costaba entender - o tal vez no - los sentimientos encontrados que no.2 había tenido al ver que su maquina funcionó perfectamente desde la primera vez.

Dando una última recorrida al cuartel de arriba a abajo, al derecho y al revés, asegurándose de que al irse dejaba todo en las mejores condiciones hasta que llegara su sucesor - porque vamos que _remplazo_ , sonaba feo -, la chica de ojos negros quedó quieta, parada frente al gran tronco del árbol que pasaba por el medio de toda la residencia.

Y aunque sus ojos tenían lágrimas contenidas, la resplandeciente sonrisa que adornaba su rostro no se dejaba oscurecer. Y así mientras 364 se acercaba a su líder, ésta leía la inscripción escrita en aquel árbol hace meses atrás, cuando no. 1 se fue.

 _"Estás con nosotros o eres viejo._

\- Sin lugar a dudas esa era la letra del Güero, aquel rubio llorón que a veces era su Wally-

 _¡Somos los chicos de barrio!_

\- Lo propio de Nigel, rió al recordar que mientras lo escribía el niño del buzo rojo lo gritó-

 _Y, nuestra amistad durara para siempre._

\- Dejó salir una lágrima al recordar las que soltó Hoagie-

 _¡Al infinito y más allá!_

-aquello lo había escrito ella, llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo-

 _No lo duden, nunca."_

\- y eso, fue el final con el que Abby terminó de escribir su lema.

Y finalmente, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su saco, recordando las sonrisas cubiertas de lágrimas junto con los abrazos y el nombramiento de anécdotas en aquel momento, la chica de trece años se sintió fuerte cuando su compañera le habló.

—Es hora, Kuki.—dijo la pequeña 364 al limpiarse los mocos.

—Está bien, Candy.—respondió con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

La niña rubia asintió.—Te vamos a extrañar.

Sanban abrazó a su amiga.—Y yo a ustedes.—dijo la muchachita.—Anda ven, hay que despedirse como se debe.—animó aun con ganas de llorar.

Cuándo, luego de despedirse de todo su equipo y antes de irse, la líder del Sector V dio una última orden a nadie le extrañó y todos la acataron.

—Recordad, el lema de nuestro Sector no debe ser olvidado y siempre exclamado.

Y por ello, cuando muchos años después los antiguos miembros de KNB se encontraban reunidos, hablando sobre su vida en los últimos años con tanta naturalidad - siendo Nigel el único con la memoria intacta - a nadie le extrañó ese ambiente tan familiar.

 _Porque su amistad duraría al infinito y más allá, y, aunque sus mentes la olvidaran, sus corazones siempre la recordarían..._

* * *

 ** _*Candy [No. 364]: Ciertamente como dije al principio no recuerdo bien como terminó KNB y muchos de los personajes secundarios u.u por lo cual no recuerdo si ya había un miembro con el número "364" si no lo ahí pues aquí esta x3. En cuanto a la pequeña descripción que hice sobre este personaje pues yo la imagino con la altura del Güero (No. 4) y con la inteligencia de Abby (No. 5), la astucia de Nigel (No. 1) y la dulzura de Kuki y Hoagie ( No. 3 y No. 2, respectivamente)_**

 ***Usa la laptop como escudo* ¡Hola! Yo aquí estrenándome en un nuevo Fandom que me hace recordar mi infancia :3 No tengo mucho por decir ya que debo estudiar :v ¡Espero les haya gustado y si no que no duelan los tomatazos! Pero en mi defensa debo decir que llevo poco más de 5 años sin ver KNB u.u**

 **¡Bien ahora me retiro! Comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!~^^**


End file.
